The New Gods
by Bboy13
Summary: This story is about how Percy and his friends become gods. It is after the titan war, and Leo, and Piper are there with a new charater who is the son of Zeus. all of the gang is there without Jason. Please review it has some percabath and some other relationships. This story may seem boreing at first , bt if you keep reading it gets intresting. Also you can submint person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a quiet day on Olympus, all the gods were sitting in their thrones. Then Zeus said that it was time for them to give their throne to their kids and for them to become gods. Everyone was quiet, but then Athena asked "What if we have more than one child?" "Then pick your favorite," said Zeus. So then all the gods thought to themselves and decided. Meanwhile at camp, Percy and Annabeth were on the beach having a picnic. Then Zack the son of Zeus came and told them that they needed to go to Olympus at once. When they got there Conner, Katy and Piper were all there. Also one kid of all the rest of the gods were there. Then the gods entered the room. They looked very old and tired. They said it was time for them to become the new gods. Everyone was surprised. Then they told everyone that in the room that they were the new gods. Then the gods called everyone out by their names and first up was Zack.

Authors note

I do not own anything please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Zack got up, he went up and bowed to Zeus. Then Zeus said, "My son you will be the new lord of the sky and king of the gods". Then Zeus bowed to Zack, and then said behold the new king of the Gods and the lord of the sky. Then Zeus asked Zack what would be his symbol of power? Zack answered saying that his symbol would be a spear that was sparking with electricity. Then Zeus told the Cyclopes to make the spear. Next up was Percy, and he chose his sword riptide. Then Nico went up. Next Thaila came for Artemis. When everyone had been called the gods stood up, and they gave up the immorality to the kids they disappeared. Then everyone sat in their thrones. Next Zack called the meeting into order. Next a group of monsters ran into the throne room, and they attacked the new gods. Percy ran through 10 monsters with his sword. Piper was charming the monsters, and then killing them. Zack killed a bunch with lighting. Then the monsters were all killed. They called the meeting back in order. First Annabeth said, "We should first discuss what should we do about the houses". Then everyone decided to just build new ones. Then Zack said it was time to go to sleep then everyone went to their house. Percy walked Annabeth inside her house, and they kissed each other good night. But then someone ran at them and kidnapped Anabeth. Percy was very mad, and then he ran to Zack's house.

Author's Notes

I do not own anything. Please review. The next chapter will have a lot of action and fights next chapter so stick with me on this. I promise it will get more interesting. It is just the first 2 chapters that are this boring. Also if I would like it if you will send me a villain to be put in the story. I will pick the one I like most. Please send it in by 9/8/12. You can send it by review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Sorry for the super long wait! I was having trouble coming up with ideas. Please review, and I will update soon.

All the gods teleported to the island from the note that Percy found at Annabeth's house. When they got there they found a huge jungle. Everyone was so surprised. Nico asked," How are we going to find her in here? "Nico does have a good point" said Thalia. Then Percy said, "I can sense her near here. She must be on the mountain." So they went up and up and up. When they finally got up to the top, they saw her in a cage. Her mouth was gagged, and she was cut badly. Percy ran up to her and tried to get the cage open. "I would not try that if I were you!" Everyone turned to see who I was. "No! This is not possible!"

When they turned around they saw Jason, Zack's brother. "Why did you do this?" asked Zack. "There are many reasons that I did it,"said Jason. "The main reason is that I did not get to be a god," said Jason. Then Jason attacked Zack, but Zack was too fast-he dodged the attack and instead counter attacked. While Zack and Jason battled, Percy got Annabeth out of that cage, and they joined into the battle. Then everyone ran for the door and escaped. Jason yelled "This is not over. I will get my revenge someday!"

Thank you for reading this chapter. You can submit your our own demigod. It will appear in the next few chapters. Please give me a lot of details. Also, there is a poll on whom should Zack date. It is on my page. Thank you and please review I do not own anything but Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I do not own** **anything**. **Please read this story. Now without anymore** **interruption chapter 4 of The New Gods.**

As the gods travelled back to Mount Olympus, they all were wondering why Zack had not told them about Jason. When they got back they had a meeting. Zack said that Jason was his older brother and had always been jealous of him. Everyone started to whisper to each other. Then Percy and Annabeth disappeared. Piper went to find them. She saw them holding hands and kissing each other outside. Being the goddess of love, she knew that they were deeply in love. So she decided to leave them alone. The next day Piper woke up in her palace and heard a small knock on the door. Travis was there asking for love advice about going out with Katie. They talked for hours. Meanwhile in Atlantis, Percy and Annabeth were on a date. Percy was very happy because he was hoping to ask her to marry him. When they were taking a stroll along the board walk he said, "Annabeth, I have loved you for so long and feel there is no better time to ask you this. Annabeth, will you be my wife for all enternity?" Annabeth said with tears on her eyes, "Yes, I will marry you Percy."They kissed.

When they arrived at Olympus holding hands everyone knew what had happened. People were out on the streets dancing around. Kids were jumping up and down. When they arrived at the throne room everyone was there. They started to plan the wedding.

**I hope you liked it, and I need some half-bloods for the story. I need you to** **review. PLEASE REVIEW. Yours truly, bboy13**.


End file.
